Automotive vehicles generally have air guiding parts behind the grilles of the front bumper of the vehicle for better engine cooling and aerodynamic performance. Vehicles also may have a pedestrian protection lower leg impact energy absorber in front of a bumper beam which is typically behind the front fascia and grilles. Cost and assembly issues generally emerge with current designs while maintaining pedestrian protection and low speed damageability safety targets.
FR 2 965 226 A1 discloses a device with an upper reinforcement, a lower reinforcement and two jambs connecting the upper reinforcement and the lower reinforcement so as to define a frame. The upper reinforcement and the lower reinforcement are provided with shock absorbers, where one of the shock absorbers is laid at ends of the upper reinforcement. Another shock absorber extends through the lower reinforcement. Deflectors are arranged partly around the frame.
DE 10 2008 004 311 A1 discloses a device with an air guiding element mechanically adjusted between a rest position and an operating position around a horizontal vehicle transverse axis. The element is adjusted by a dynamic pressure flap depending on the dynamic pressure acting at the flap. The flap is rotatably supported around a horizontal rotation axis. The flap is partially integrated in a lower body region of a bumper unit and/or a body-sided cover, and in between the bumper unit and an engine compartment cover, where the cover is arranged below the bumper unit.
JP 6231546 A discloses an air-spoiler which is fixed to the lower wall of a bumper fascia, and which is incorporated at its upper rear end integrally with an air guide projected rearward and made to be flush with the lower surface of an outside air introduction port. During running of a vehicle, the outside air entering into the outside air introduction port is rectified by the air guide so that air flows toward a radiator being stably guided.
It would be desirable to provide for an impact energy absorber assembly with reduced assembly process timing, costs, and weight.